Witch Hunt
by luv2write89
Summary: Flynn travels back in time to Salem, Massachusetts in 1692 at the height of the Witch Trials. Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus are sent after him as they try to figure out what he's trying to change and how to stop him but when Lucy is accused of witchcraft their mission suddenly turns into a fight for her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey Guys, so I've really fallen in love with this show and thought I'd have a go at writing a story myself. I've always been a big history buff, so the premise of the show drew me in right away. I'm going to try my best to be as historically accurate as possible but there will most likely be inaccuracies in my story as I will be putting my own perspective on certain historical events, drawing on facts and spinning it into fiction. (If that makes sense.)

Also, I know we're only five episodes in to the season but I'm totally shipping Wyatt and Lucy, so that might just find it's way into the story.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

July 19, 1692

Salem Village, Massachusetts

Dark grey clouds filled the sky as the low rumble of thunder could be heard off in the distance, setting an ominous tone to an already grim day. The villagers were all gathered together on the outskirts of town, at the bottom of a small hill, to bear witness to the execution of five witches. The accused were thirty nine year old Sarah Good, fifty seven year old Elizabeth Howe, seventy one year old Susannah Martin, seventy one year old Rebecca Nurse and sixty five year old Sarah Wildes. They had been found guilty of witchcraft by the Court of Oyer and Terminer and had been sentenced to hang.

A few moments later, the sound of a cart could be heard coming down the small dirt road as everyone turned their heads to the right, trying to get a good look as the procession made its way towards them.

It was led by Reverend Samuel Parris, who had a Bible in hand and a grim look on his face. Alongside him stood High Sheriff George Corwin, a young man of twenty six but he carried himself in a way that made him appear much older than his years. They were followed by Chief Magistrate William Stoughton, Crown Attorney Thomas Newton and Court Clerk Stephen Sewall.

Trailing these men was the sturdy wooden cart, being pulled by two horses, with the five women sitting inside of it, their hands bound in front of them and their heads downcast. They were surrounded on both sides by sergeants carrying halberds as they were keeping a close eye on the crowd to ensure they didn't interfere.

The cart soon came to a halt underneath a large tree, five nooses already attached to a sturdy branch extending outward from the tree. They had been a little unsure of how to go about executing five women at once but were confident that the branch would be able to withstand the weight of the women and so they would be all be hanged simultaneously.

Sheriff Corwin hopped aboard the cart, along with a sergeant, as together the two men attached the nooses around the women's necks.

"Thou art making a grave mistake." Rebecca Nurse finally spoke up as she looked down at Reverend Parris.

"Silence thy mouth witch." Reverend Parris reprimanded as he looked up at her, eyes burning with hatred as his mouth was set in a firm line.

"Thou wilt doom this village with thy actions Reverend." Rebecca warned.

"Thou art wrong. I am saving this village with mine actions. Tis thy wickedness that is threatening to undo us all but God in his most wondrous mercy has exposed all of thee for what thou truly are." Parris said, turning his back on them as he faced the villagers.

"Good people of Salem Village, hark to what I has't to sayeth! These witches hath tried to destroy us, to corrupt our young daughters and afflict them with terrible diseases but no more! Today their reign of terror ends! God hath opened our eyes to this threat and hath provided for us once more. We no longer has't to live in fear of these women, for today they payeth for their sins with death." Parris began as the crowd broke into cheers, shouts ringing out as they pressed towards the cart, the sergeants having to hold them at bay with the halberds.

" _Rid us of their wickedness!"_

 _"Hang them!"_

 _"Kill them all!"_

Reverend Parris held out his arms to them as he waited for them to quiet down.

"And so the time cometh." He began, turning to face the women.

"Please, reverend I beg of thee. I am innocent, we all art." Sarah Good pleaded.

"All of thou has't confessed. All art guilty." Reverend Parris said firmly.

"I has't done no such thing!I has't not confessed." Sarah protested.

"Enough! I wilt not listen to one more word out of thy lying, treacherous mouth." Parris said, nodding towards Sheriff Corwin as he stood by the front of the horses.

"May God has't mercy on thy souls." Reverend Parris finshed as Corwin prodded the horses. They slowly began to move away from the tree as one by one the women dropped off of the cart, dropping about a foot or so into the empty air. The ropes dug into their necks cutting off their airway as they were slowly being strangled, their bodies fighting violently against it as they thrashed about. After what seemed an eternity it was finally over as all the women hung motionless, eyes gazing lifelessly ahead, bodies swaying ever so gently in the breeze.

Reverend Parris stared grimly ahead at them, Bible clutched tightly in his hands as he wore a determined look on his face. This was only the beginning. He would not rest until he had purged the entire town of this wickedness. It was his purpose, his mission. And nothing was going to stop him. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey Guys, Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'll try and update as often as I can. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Present Day. . . .

Lucy sat at the island in the kitchen of her mother's house, nursing a glass of whiskey in her hand as she stared down at the folded piece of paper in front of her. On it was the name of her biological father. Her mother had given it to her almost a week ago but she still hadn't opened it, hadn't looked to see what his name was.

It made no sense. She should want to find out. Hell, she'd hounded her mother for weeks about it, pleading with her to just tell her who he was and now that she had the answer right in front of her face she just couldn't bring herself to do it. To find out. It was infuriating.

Letting out a deep breathe she raised the glass to her lips, quickly downing the whiskey that had been inside it in one go. She grimaced slightly as a burning sensation filled her throat, setting the glass back down on the table as she stared at the paper once more.

This was ridiculous, she was a grown woman. She shouldn't be afraid of this. She needed to just get it over with, to find out who he was and move on with her life. She was going to open it.

"Here we go." She said, reaching for the paper when suddenly her cellphone went off, Mason Industries popping up on the caller I.D

"Oh thank god." She breathed as she was relieved for the interruption. It wouldn't hurt to put it off for one more day, right?

Reaching for the phone, she hit the answer button before bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Lucy, we're going to need you to come in. Flynn's taken the mother ship out again. We're still trying to pin down a date and location." Agent Christopher said briskly.

"On my way." Lucy replied before hanging up.

She slid off the bar stool, grabbing the piece of paper and tucking it into the back pocket of her jeans before heading towards the front door. She'd made it halfway down the hallway when the front door suddenly swung open, her mother walking inside.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you off to?" Carol asked.

"Work just called, they need me to come in. . ." Lucy began as Carol started to open her mouth.

". . .and I know what you're going to say already Mom. I'm sorry but I just can't tell you any more than that. Can we please not fight about this again?" Lucy asked, reaching past her mother and grabbing her coat, purse and keys that were lying on a table near the door.

"We wouldn't have to if you'd just tell me what was going on." Carol prodded, Lucy letting out an exasperated breath.

"Don't you think I want to? I would love to be able to talk to you about this! It's driving me crazy that I can't but I'm just not allowed and I wish you'd stop asking me to tell you." Lucy snapped.

"Which is what concerns me. You shouldn't be working at a place if you have to lie about what's going on." Carol rebutted.

"It's a good job and I'm doing good work there. You just have to trust me on this. Look, I have to go. Don't wait up." Lucy said, brushing past her mother as she hurried off towards her car.

Carol watched as her daughter got into her car, pulling out of the driveway quickly as she took off down the road.

"What have you gotten yourself into Lucy?" She murmured.

* * *

Mason Industries. . .

Connor Mason stood in the observation deck overlooking the launch pad lost in thought as he stared off into the distance. He was still deeply troubled by what Rufus had told him about Rittenhouse and how they'd directly interfered with him, following him home and stopping his car. That wasn't suppose to happen. They'd promised him that they would not harm Rufus, which technically they hadn't, but they had damn near scared him to death.

Mason wished he could use the time machine to travel back before he'd struck a deal with them. They were powerful people, more powerful than even he himself realized and things were only going to get worse from here if he didn't do what they wanted. They'd asked for him to get rid of Flynn and with each failed mission they grew more and more impatient. It was only a matter of time before they showed him that they meant business. . .

"You wanted to see me sir?" Mason turned around to see Rufus standing in the doorway.

"Rufus, good to see you. I. . ." Mason began.

"Can we just cut the crap? Hand me the recording device and let's just be done with this." Rufus interrupted, as Mason saw the anger in the younger man's eyes.

"I know this isn't easy but believe me it's for everyone's best interest." Mason replied as Rufus looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? It's in my best interest to spy on my friends? To lie to the people I care about? They trust me and every time I go out there with them I am lying straight to their faces. They don't deserve to be treated like this, they deserve to know the truth!" Rufus snapped.

"Think about it for a moment Rufus. If Lucy and Wyatt found out you knew about Rittenhouse and had known about them since the very beginning, how do you think they'd react?" Mason asked.

"They'd quit on the spot and they'd have every right to." Rufus replied.

"Exactly and we can't risk that, not right now. Not until Flynn is stopped. The three of you work well as a team and after the Alamo, you seem even closer than ever. You are our only hope at stopping him. I'm sorry for putting you in this position but if you don't continue to do this and you tell them the truth, you will be helping Flynn win. Is that something that you want?" Mason asked, watching as Rufus' jaw clenched tightly.

"No." Rufus muttered.

"Take it then." Mason replied, holding out the recording device as Rufus snatched it out of his hand and stormed out of the room.

Mason let out an exhausted breathe, rubbing his face blearily. He knew he was asking a lot from Rufus but he didn't have a choice. Neither one of them did.

Hopefully they would be able to stop Flynn soon and put an end to this nightmare that they'd become entwined in.

* * *

A few minutes later. . .

Lucy pulled into the parking lot of Mason Industries, putting her car in park as she sat still in the vehicle for a minute, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Get it together Preston." She muttered to herself, letting out a deep breath before climbing out of the car. She needed to put her personal distractions behind her and focus on the mission. Stopping Flynn took first priority.

"Lucy, hey! Wait up!" Lucy turned around to see Wyatt coming jogging towards her and so she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I was hoping to catch you before we went in." He said as she gave him a tight lipped smile. She wasn't really in the mood for small talk but she couldn't just ignore him either.

"What's up?" She asked, watching as he fidgeted nervously.

"Wyatt. . ." She prodded as he let out a deep breath.

"Sorry, not really great at this stuff. I just wanted to say thanks. For everything you said back at the Alamo. It. . .it really meant a lot, you having my back like that. I'm glad we're going to keep working together." He said giving her a small smile as Lucy suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. That was actually really sweet. Wait, when had she ever felt this way around Wyatt before? What had changed at the Alamo that could possible make her feel. . .

 _Flashback. . ._

 _Lucy grabbed a hold of his arm firmly as she pulled him back towards her._

 _"What about us, we're counting on you!" She said as he looked over at her._

 _"The next guy is going to handle it." He began as she grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes._

 _"I don't want anybody else." She blurted out._

 _"I trust you. You are the one that I trust. Rufus needs you. . .I need you." She said, her eyes filling with tears. She hadn't realized just how much she depended on Wyatt until that moment. The thought of losing him. . .it terrified her._

Present. . .

"Lucy?" Wyatt asked, bringing her back into reality as she looked at him. Oh god this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be falling for. . . No. No, she'd just been scared of losing the only thing in her life that hadn't changed in the last few weeks. That was it. The last thing she needed to add to her growing list of things that were stressing her out were feelings for Wyatt.

"Sorry, I'm. . uh. . .really glad too." She said, giving him a quick smile but he could see that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit distracted." He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine Wyatt." She said curtly.

"See, when you say that I know something's bothering you. I'm fine is girl code for I'm not fine. I did pick up a few things when I was married you know. You can talk to me Lucy, whatever it is." Wyatt said as she let out a deep breathe.

"Look, I'm just. . .I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment but it's not your problem. I can handle it. Thank you though, for asking." She said as he nodded his head.

"Anytime. If you ever change your mind and want talk about what's bothering you, just let me know. I'm not going anywhere, thanks to you. Looks like you're stuck with me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her as Lucy rolled her eyes,unable to contain a smile.

"Don't make me regret this." She warned, waving a finger at him.

"I won't . . M'am." He began as she narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to grin back.

"Now let's go see where Flynn's got us chasing him down this time, huh?" He said, holding open the door for her as the two of them walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry that it's taken awhile to post this chapter, I had a bit of a hard time writing it as I had to do some research. This chapter is pretty heavy on the history of the Salem Witch Trials as it goes into details leading up to the events of the trials and how the trials occurred. Admittedly I did leave out some details of the events as I was unable to add them all to the story. I felt it would have taken far too long to explain every single theory behind why the trials occurred so I just included the main ones. Hopefully it's enough to give you an idea of what happened in 1692 to result in this witchcraft panic. It's a bit of a long chapter and might be a bit tedious, so my apologizes but the next chapters after this will be a little more action packed. Reviews are most welcome.

* * *

The Launchpad . . .

Lucy and Wyatt headed down the walkway leading to the central hub as they saw Agent Christopher, Mason and Rufus all gathered around Jiya's computer, the young woman pointing at something on the monitor.

"What have we got?" Lucy called out as the four of them turned around to face her and Wyatt.

"Looks like October 1692, somewhere in Massachusetts. . ."Mason began as Jiya suddenly interrupted.

"Salem, it's got to be Salem! It's the Salem Witch Trials, isn't it?" She asked, excitement in her voice as she looked up at Lucy, who nodded her head.

"Yes. Actually in 1692 Salem was divided into two different communities, Salem Town and Salem Village. Salem Village would go on to become modern day Danvers, while Salem Town would become modern day Salem. The trials took place in Salem Town with most of the accusations and victims coming from Salem Village and other neighboring towns. I'm impressed Jiya, how'd you know?" Lucy asked curiously as Jiya looked around at all of them, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Well I mean Halloween was only a few weeks ago and. . .uh. . .Hocus Pocus is kinda one of my favorite movies." She admitted, drawing smiles from everyone except for Mason.

"Hocus Pocus?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"For real?" Rufus asked in disbelief.

"Dude, great movie." Wyatt added as they all looked at him.

"What? I'm not allowed to like a Disney movie?" He said defensively.

"Just never really pictured you as a Disney guy." Rufus replied.

"Anyways. . ." Lucy interrupted as she looked at Mason.

"The movie's about three aging witches, the Sanderson sisters, living in Salem in 1693. They create a spell that when cast will allow them to become young again but the spell requires the sacrifice of a young child. They manage to lure a young girl away from the local village, back to their house where they proceed to suck the life force out of her, allowing the three of them to be young again. Her brother find's out and tries to stop them but they cast a spell on him, turning him into a immortal cat, so that he can't tell his father or the villagers what happened and he has to live with the guilt of knowing he couldn't save his sister. However, the girl's father and the villagers find out anyways, find the witches and hang them but not before the eldest sister, Winifred, casts a curse that states they will be resurrected when during a full moon on All Hallows Eve when a virgin lights a Black Flame candle. Fast forward 300 years to a teenage boy and his sister who stumble upon the Sanderson sister's house. The boy lights the Black Flame candle on Halloween during a full moon, accidentally resurrecting the witches and together him and his sister have to find a way to stop the witches before they destroy the town." Lucy explained.

"Something tells me that's not a very accurate portrayal of the real thing." Mason said dryly.

"No, no it was not." Lucy said, letting out a deep breath.

"I'm going to try and be as quick as possible about what we're going to be walking into but I need you guys to really pay attention. It's not like our other missions where we've kind of bumbled our way through and made things up as we went along. Things are a bit more serious this time and so it's important we understand what was going on in Salem Town and Village at the time, otherwise we could very well find ourselves being accused of witchcraft." Lucy said.

"Well this sounds more fun by the minute." Wyatt replied as she glared at him.

"Shutting up." He said hastily, putting his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright. So the Salem Witch Trials took place from February 1692 to October 1692 in Salem Town, resulting in the deaths of twenty people and hundreds of accusations. There were various reasons for why the occurred as some say it was due to the rigid and strict religious beliefs of the Puritans while others look more towards the infighting that was occurring between Salem Town and Village at the time. In truth, it was a mixture of a lot of factors but these were the main ones."

"The Puritans were a religious movement comprised of Reformed Protestants that had emigrated from Europe to New England in the early 1630's as they were fleeing from Catholic persecution. They saw New England as a safe haven for them, a place where they could set up their own society and live by their own rules, free from the influence of the Church of England and it's Catholic practices. They settled in quickly as they began to form communities, including Salem Town and Village. They would eventually form the Massachusetts Bay Colony. However in 1684, England saw that they were becoming to self-governing and sought to take control. This resulted in a battle that was fought up until 1691, where the colonists gained their independence. They would be renamed the Province of Massachusetts Bay in 1691. They'd won their right to self govern, to live by their own religious ways and this would be a catalyst for things to come.

The Puritans lived under a theocracy where they believed that God was the ultimate authority and they were to live according to his will and his rules. They elected leaders who believed in the same ideology and it didn't take long for the colonists living in Salem Town and Village to begin displaying intolerance towards others. They believed that God's law was absolute, their interpretation the only right way to live, and those who did not agree with them were shunned, exiled or even executed. It was a rigid society where conformity was highly valued and anything construed as outside the norm was punished. Men were seen as superior and they viewed women as the weaker sex, inferior in almost every way. Women were meant to serve the men, to get married, have their children and submit. If a woman displayed any ambition other than this, she was viewed as strange or suspicious." Lucy said, Wyatt noticing her tensing ever so slightly as she talked about the women's role.

"They were also obsessed with the idea of sin and punishment for it. They saw sin everywhere, lurking behind every corner and so they would punish people for the slightest of grievances. If someone was caught sleeping in church, for example, it could be considered sinful behavior and could result in punishment. It's no wonder that when rumors of witchcraft began to swirl, the people began to panic. Sin was overtaking their town and so the desire to be rid of it overrode any common sense about whether a person was innocent or not. And so these were the people occupying Salem Town and Village at the time of the Trials. A society built on religious superiority, intolerance towards outsiders and fearful of everything that didn't fit with their beliefs." Lucy finished.

"So with tensions running high already due to these strict beliefs, divisions began to form within these two communities. Salem Village was made up of farmers and the lower class citizens, who were more eager to follow along with the strict Puritanism than those living in Salem Town were. Salem Town consisted of the wealthy and upper class citizens, who were a little more lax with religious rules. The people of Salem Village didn't like this and so it started to cause a riff between the two of them. Salem Village petitioned to have their own church, with their own Reverend so they wouldn't have to keep going into Salem Town and eventually their request was permitted. This is where Reverend Samuel Parris comes in and how the witchcraft accusations started. He would be the match that started the fire." Lucy said.

"Once the people of Salem Village had their own church they began to look for a Reverend. They went through a few before settling on Samuel Parris. Parris had come from Boston, along with his wife, their three children and two slaves from Barbados. Parris was a traditionalist, who stuck with the strict ways of Puritanism. While those in Salem Towne were relaxing their rules, in Salem Village he was hardening them, making sure the townspeople adhered to them. His sermons would focus on God and Satan, how Satan was at work every day to try and destroy them and that they all needed to be on their guard."

"Then in February of 1962, his daughter Elizabeth Parris and his niece Abigail Williams began displaying strange behaviors that were soon called afflictions. They began to have fits that went beyond epileptic seizures. The would scream, throw things about the room, utter strange sounds and contorting their bodies into strange positions. The good Reverend tried to pray it away but when that didn't work, he called in Doctor William Griggs, who declared they were suffering from the results of witchcraft. This led Parris straight to his slave, Tibuta, who he believed was practicing witchcraft, infecting his household." Lucy said.

"Why do I feel like things didn't end well for her?" Rufus interrupted.

"She wasn't killed but. . . she was beaten until she confessed to participating in witchcraft. She denied it for a long time but once she confessed, she began to spin these crazy tales of how she'd cast spells on the girls, and so on. . .That's when the people truly believed they had a problem and they needed to eradicate it. Parris led the charge, his speech becoming more erratic, sermons focused on how the town had been infected by the Devil and they needed to cleanse it." Lucy said.

"The hunt for witches was on." Agent Christopher interjected as Lucy nodded.

"Then just as the accusations began to start ramping up a man named Sir William Phips arrived from England. If you recall, the colony had gained it's right to self govern in 1691. They were to receive a new Governor and a new charter for the colony. It took them awhile but in 1692, Phips arrived at the colony, carrying with him a new charter and a Royal Decree naming him as the Governor of the Province of Massachusetts. He heard about the accusations of witchcraft that were running rampant through Salem Town and Village and so he immediately created a trial court that would be used specifically for cases of witchcraft. This court would be called the Special Court of Oyer and Terminer and it would be located in Salem Town." Lucy explained before letting out a deep breath.

"So, my explanation isn't as brief as I wanted it to but the context is crucial for us to be able to go in there safely." She apologized.

"If it means we come home alive, I don't care how long it takes for you to explain this." Rufus replied.

"It's actually pretty interesting." Wyatt admitted.

"Please, continue." Mason said as she nodded her head.

"So Phips appointed William Stoughton as the Chief Magistrate of this special court. A man named Thomas Newton prosecuted the cases and Stephen Sewall was the court clerk. These "trials" were shams, the confessions they gained from the victims were essentially tortured or beaten out of them. Spectral evidence was admitted, which basically was when a victim claimed that the accused's spirit visited them in a dream and hurt them. So physically the accused's body could be somewhere else at the time of the so called attack but they could still be found guilty. It was ridiculous, of course, but they continued to allow this type of evidence to be used for months. The result was a lot of innocent victims, mostly women, were sent to their deaths due to false testimony." She said.

"This does not sound like a place I want to visit." Rufus replied.

"Fortunately for us the last of the executions took place in September so the witchcraft frenzy was dying down. This was due in part to the fact that wealthy and more notable citizens in the community were being accused of witchcraft. What essentially brought the trials to an end and the court of Oyer and Terminer to close was when Governor Phip's wife was accused of witchcraft. That was pretty much the last straw." Lucy said.

"So Phips created this whole court, allowed innocent people to be killed but when his wife was accused he just brought it to a close? That's just. . .that's brutal." Wyatt said, shaking his head in anger.

"It's unfortunate that that's what it took to bring them to an end but if it hadn't hundreds more people could have been killed. These trials changed the face of Colonial America. It exposed the weaknesses of theocracy, of having a society completely reliant upon religion. If not for the governor things could have been a lot worse, especially if William Stoughton had anything to say about it. He was extremely upset when the court was closed as he wanted the trials to continue." Lucy said.

"So what does Flynn want? What's he have to gain by going back in time to the end of the trials?" Wyatt asked.

"October was when the Court of Oyer and Terminer was closed by the Governor. He was in Salem Town at the time, most likely to rescue his wife, and he wrote a letter stating it was to be closed. My best guess would be that Flynn is going to go after the Governor, try and overthrow him and let the trials continue." Lucy said.

"Then we can't wait any longer. You need to go now." Agent Christopher said as the three of them nodded.

"Let's go get changed." Lucy replied as the three of them headed off towards the Wardrobe Dock . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Wardrobe Dock. . .

Change Room. . .

"Thanks for helping me do this up Jiya." Lucy said gratefully as Jiya stood behind her, lacing up her stay over top of her shift.

"Not a problem. Not sure you should be thanking me thought, this looks incredibly painful. So what's the difference between a stay and a corset again?" Jiya asked, tightening the laces suddenly as Lucy inhaled sharply.

"Sorry!" Jiya apologized.

"Don't. . .worry . . .about it. . .Just. . .takes some. . .getting used to." Lucy managed to say, taking a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Stays were essentially a precursor to corsets. Like corsets, stays were pieces of garments that women would tighten around their torso to give the body a certain shape. Unlike corsets, stays were more rigid as they were lined with hard material like bones, wood or metal. This gave the stays a more cylindrical shape rather than the hour glass shape that's associated with corsets. As you can see. . ." Lucy began as she turned around to face Jiya.

". . .it gives the body more of a V shape, forcing the waist in while flattening the stomach and bust." Lucy finished, Jiya's eyes going wide at the sight.

"Holy crap, you've got like no waist. That cannot possibly be comfortable, aren't you squishing your organs in that thing?" Jiya asked.

"It's definitely not something I'd want to wear everyday that's for sure but I shouldn't be in it too long so I'm not too concerned." Lucy replied as Jiya rolled her eyes.

"The things women did for beauty." She said as Lucy smiled wryly at her.

"The things women _do_ for beauty. We still do this to ourselves in this day and age, only we call them waist trainers." Lucy said as Jiya scoffed.

"Stupidest "trend" ever. They didn't know any better three hundred years ago. Today we know better and yet women continue to willingly put themselves through this torture? Ridiculous." She replied.

"Tell me about it." Lucy answered as Jiya let out a sigh.

"Alright, I should let you go. Do you need help with anything else?" Jiya asked as Lucy shook her head.

"No, I think I've got it cov . . . ." She began as there was a sudden knocking at the door before it opened, Wyatt peeking his head in.

"Hey Lucy, got a minute?" He asked as Lucy's face flushed.

"Wyatt, I'm changing! You can't just barge in here!" She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Relax Lucy you look fully clothed to me. Besides, I've seen you in much less before." He said, a smirk on his face as he watched Lucy's flush turn into a full on blush, her face reddening. He couldn't help himself he loved it when she got flustered and panicky. It was pretty damn adorable. . .

Jiya's eyebrows shot up at the comment as she looked from Wyatt to Lucy.

"Am I missing something here?" She asked.

"No!" Lucy replied hastily as she walked over to the door, looking at Wyatt.

"I will deal with you in a minute." She said firmly.

"Yes Ma'm." He replied as she rolled her eyes before closing the door on him and turning back to face Jiya who had a grin on her face.

"Oh wipe that smile off your face." Lucy grumbled, grabbing a petticoat that was lying on a chair as she continued to get dressed.

"Someone's a little touchy. What was that all about?" Jiya asked as Lucy let out a sigh.

"It's not a big deal. Our first mission out we got captured and thrown into a jail cell together. In order to escape we needed to pick the lock and the only thing available to pick the lock with was the underwire in my bra." Lucy explained.

"Wow, he got you out of your shirt on your first mission? Impressive." Jiya said, grinning at her as Lucy leveled her with a glare.

"It wasn't like that." Lucy retorted.

"Uh huh . . .and there's nothing go on between the two of you? If there was I wouldn't blame you. I mean, that man's eyes alone. . ." Jiya began as Lucy finished tying up her first petticoat before turning her attention back towards Jiya.

"Alright, that's quite enough of that. Thanks again Jiya!" Lucy replied, grabbing Jiya by the shoulders and gently pushing her out the door, closing it behind her before Jiya could say another word.

"Finally some peace." Lucy said as she quickly finished dressing, putting on another petticoat, the gown over top of the petticoats, an apron over top of the skirt of the gown, a white collar around her neck and finally a linen cap on her head.

She took a quick look in the mirror and once she was satisfied with her outfit, she exited the room, closing the door behind her as she looked around the Wardrobe Dock for Wyatt.

"Wyatt?" She called out, watching as he appeared from around a corner, catching her first glimpse of him in his outfit.

He was wearing a doublet with large white cuffs, a pair of breeches that went to his knees, stockings that were held in place by garters, a pair of black loafers with large buckles on them, a white collar around his neck and carrying a felt hat in his hand.

"I look ridiculous." He complained as she smiled broadly at him, walking over to where he was standing.

"Just wait until you put that hat on." She added as he let out a sigh.

"Where's Rufus?" She asked.

"He's already gone down to the Lifeboat, getting it ready." Wyatt said as she nodded her head.

"You had something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I. . .here." Wyatt began as he handed her a piece of folded up paper, the smile fading from her face as it was the one that contained the name of her father.

"You dropped this outside and judging by that look on your face right now, this is what's been bothering you. You know you can talk to me, right Lucy?" Wyatt said gently as she looked up at him, his blue eyes full of concern.

"I. . .it contains the name of my biological father. My mother gave it to me almost a week ago but I just haven't been able to bring myself to look at his name." Lucy admitted.

"Wow, that's huge. Look, I understand you're scared but you're going to have to knock on that door eventually. You don't have to do it alone though Lucy, I'm here whenever you need to talk about it." Wyatt said as she shot him a grateful smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot." She replied.

"Anytime. Now let's go stop Flynn so that when we come back, you can focus on finding your father." Wyatt replied as she nodded her head, the two of them heading towards the Launchpad. . . .

The Lifeboat. . .

"I hate climbing into this thing." Rufus turned around to see Lucy gathering up her skirts as she climbed up the ladder into the Lifeboat.

She plopped down in her seat, skirts whooshing all about her as she let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't worry, I'll help buckle you in." Wyatt said as he climbed in right behind her, taking a seat across from her.

He reached over as he swiftly buckled up her harness before buckling himself in as well.

"So anything else we need to know before we get going?" Rufus asked.

"Right. We need a backstory because the three of us don't exactly blend in." Lucy replied.

"Easy enough. We're married and Rufus is. . .well. . ." Wyatt trailed off uncomfortably.

"Your servant? Surprise, surprise." Rufus replied.

"Sorry Rufus but it's the only thing that made sense at the time." Lucy said apologetically.

"Fine but you two are going to owe me for this." Rufus grumbled.

"You realize if we're married, you're the one who is going to have to do most of the talking right?" Lucy said as Wyatt shrugged.

"I'll manage." He said as she smiled at him.

"Well I hope you've brushed up on your Early Modern English." Lucy replied.

"Wait, what?" Wyatt asked, panic beginning to creep into his voice.

"Did either of you read Shakespeare in high school?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no. . . all the thee, thou, thine crap?" Rufus asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah. We can't talk the way we normally talk. I'll go over a quick rundown of how to speak when we get there." She replied.

"This just gets better and better." Wyatt muttered.

"Alright, ready?" Rufus asked as Lucy let out a deep breath, looking at Wyatt.

"As we'll ever be." She replied.

"Hold on tight." Rufus said, flipping a switch as the whole machine began to shake.

Lucy clutched at her harness, closing her eyes as she always hated this part.

Seconds later, they were gone. . .


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. I'm going to try and update at least once a week from here on out. I apologize for using a lot of Early Modern English language but I'm trying to make it as accurate to the time period as I can. I tried to cut back on it as much as I could so hopefully it's not too hard to get through. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

October 1692

Salem Town, Massachusetts

Salem Harbor

A few hours ago. . .

Flynn stood at the entrance to the harbor as he watched the ship carrying Governor William Phips pull in to the dock. It was a majestic vessel, a British galleon with four masts as the large white sails billowed gently in the wind. The Union Jack flew proudly atop of one of the masts as Flynn watched the men on the docks scrambling to get the ropes ready. He couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the ship. The craftsmanship behind it was truly astonishing.

A few minutes later a gangplank was attached from the dock to the ship, secured firmly in place as Flynn watched the crew members begin to disembark.

"What's taking so damn long?" Flynn looked to his right to see Jake, one of his hired men, standing there a scowl on his face as Flynn bit back an angry reply. He hated relying on these men as most of them were ex-military who'd been dishonorably discharged and were now working as guns for hire. He wished he had one person who believed in his cause just as much as he did and wasn't solely motivated to help him because of money. Sure there was Anthony, who he was slowly starting to sway to his side, but his ties to Rufus would always cast doubt on his loyalty. He couldn't rely on any of these people and it was starting to get on his nerves but for now he would have to make due with what he had.

"Patience. He'll be here any minute." Flynn replied calmly.

Sure enough, Governor Phips appeared moments later at the edge of the boat as he disembarked. He was surrounded by dignitaries and servants, who were carrying his bags.

"How do we get him alone?"

Flynn looked to his left to see a second hired man, Luke, standing next to him.

"Leave that to me." Flynn said as he readjusted the white collar of his Reverend's outfit. The thing itched like crazy but he knew it was his best chance at getting close to the Governor.

"Here they come." Jake muttered as the Governor and his entourage approached.

"Governor Phips?" Flynn asked as Phips paused for a moment, looking at him. He had curly dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders, a full round face with a ruddy complexion, dark brown eyes and a sharp nose.

"Aye Reverend. I haven't seen thee around here before. Art thou new to the Town?" Phips asked as Flynn nodded.

"Aye, Reverend Thomas. I come from a neighboring village, tis a pleasure to meet thee." Flynn said, extending his hand as Phips shook it.

"What bringeth thee to town?" Phips asked.

"I hath heard about the witchcraft trials and was deeply troubled. Fear wast beginning to spread amongst mine congregation and I assured them I would findeth out what wast going on." Flynn said, watching as Phips faced darkened.

"Then we art here for the same reason. I may have commissioned these trials but William Stoughton and Reverend Parris hath gone too far. Accusing mine own wife and putting her in jail?! They wilt answer for this." Phips said as Flynn could see the anger in the man's eyes.

"I have already talked with them, they art the ones who hath sent me down to greet you. They wanted me to inform thee that thy wife hath been freed and is waiting for thee at thy house. I am to escort thee back to thy house." Flynn said.

"If they think this wilt be enough to get back in mine good graces, they art sorely mistaken." Phips said angrily.

"A matter that can be attended to after you see thy wife. My servants shalt help carry thy bags. There is no need for anyone else to cometh along." Flynn said as Phips nodded, turning to face those trailing behind him.

"Go. I wilt be safe in the Reverend's hands." He instructed as they all departed.

"Take his bags." Flynn instructed as Luke and Jake complied, picking up the Governor's luggage.

"Come now, I wilt take thee to mine house. I am most eager to see Lady Mary." Phips said.

"After you." Flynn replied as Phips started off towards the town. . .

* * *

Phip's House. . .

Phips opened the door stepping inside as Flynn walked in right behind him, flanked by Jake and Luke.

"Mary? Mary I am home!" Phips called out as he disappeared into a bedroom.

"Go get Parris and Stoughton. This should be over momentarily." Flynn said to Jake, who nodded and quickly exited the house. Flynn closed the door behind him before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gun with a silencer on it.

"Reverend Thomas? I doth not understand. Mine wife is not. . ." Phips began, exiting the bedroom as he stopped in his tracks, Flynn pointing the gun at his chest.

"What is the meaning of this? What art thee doing?" Phips demanded as Flynn saw the fear in Phip's eyes.

"If it's any consolation you weren't going to live much longer anyways." Flynn said as he pulled the trigger twice.

The bullets slammed into Phip's chest, leaving small red blotches as he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Flynn tucked the gun back into his pocket as he walked over towards Phips. His eyes were staring lifelessly ahead as Flynn crouched down beside him.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Governor." He said.

A few moments later, the door swung opened as Flynn turned to see Jake along with Reverend Parris and Lieutenant Governor/Chief Magistrate William Stoughton standing there.

"Close the door before somebody sees." Flynn hissed, Jake closing it quickly as Flynn stood up.

"Thou. . .thou hast done it. Thou hast really killed the Governor?" Reverend Parris said as he stared in shock at Phip's body.

"Tis what thee wanted is it not? With Phips gone, Stoughton becomes acting Governor and you can continueth with the witch trials. Everybody wins." Flynn said.

"The people wilt not just accept me as Governor. They wilt want to know what hath happened to Phips." Stoughton replied.

"So we forge a letter from Phips stating he tooketh his own life due to his grief about his wife being accused of witchcraft, saying his last decision wast to maketh thee Governor. We have his seal, do we not?" Flynn asked, a smile growing on Stoughton's face.

"Aye, we do." Stoughton replied.

"Then tonight I wilt forge the letter. Thee wilt have no oversight the entire colony will be yours to do with it what thee will. Then tomorrow in church Reverend Parris can readeth the letter to the congregation and that wilt be that." Flynn said.

"What doth thee seek to gain from this?" Reverend Parris asked.

"Satisfaction in knowing all our villages will be safe from the abomination of witchcraft." Flynn said as Parris nodded his head, Stoughton smiling as he extended his hand towards Flynn.

"I look forward to continue to worketh with you." Stoughton said as Flynn took his hand and shook it, giving the man a cold smile.

"As do I." He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

October 1692

Outskirts of Salem Town,

Massachusetts

Now . . .

The Lifeboat suddenly appeared out of thin air coming to an abrupt halt in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Inside the occupants were dealing with the unpleasant effects of the time jump.

"Oh God, why isn't this getting any easier?" Lucy groaned, leaning her head back against her seat as she felt nauseous, her stomach rolling.

"I've been in planes that were being shot at that had less turbulence than this damn machine." Wyatt grumbled as Rufus turned around in his seat to face them.

"Unfortunately it's not going to get any better. The Lifeboat wasn't designed to handle turbulence. It wasn't designed to handle a lot of things actually. As Mason stated earlier the Lifeboat was only intended to be used in emergencies, like rescuing the occupants of the Mothership if it broke down. Since we figured we'd rarely be using it, we put all of our efforts into designing the Mothership and making it as effective and comfortable as possible. The Lifeboat's like a base model vehicle with zero features while the Mothership's fully loaded with all the useful features." Rufus explained.

"So Flynn's got himself a nice cushy time machine while we're stuck with this piece of junk that makes us sick every time we go out? Fantastic." Wyatt said sarcastically as he worked to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"As crappy as it is, I'm just glad you guys had the foresight to create it. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Flynn had gone unchecked." Lucy replied.

"I hear you on that. I'll open the door and then we can get going." Rufus said, turning around in his seat as he flipped a switch above his head.

The door slowly slid open as the three of them looked outside to see a wooded forest in front of them as there was no one in sight.

"Doesn't look like anyone's around but I'll jump out first, do a quick walk around the Lifeboat to make sure." Wyatt said, looking over at Lucy and Rufus as they nodded in agreement.

"Be careful." Lucy found herself blurting out as she watched the corner of Wyatt's mouth tug up in a smile.

She knew immediately what the next few words out his mouth were going to be and she opened her mouth to try and stop him.

"Don't. . ." She began.

"Yes ma'm." Wyatt replied, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously as she rolled her eyes.

"Just go." She said, gesturing at the door as Wyatt stood up and walked over to it.

He carefully lowered himself out before disappearing from view as Lucy leaned back in her seat looking over at Rufus.

"Walked straight into that one." She said giving him a small smile as Rufus smiled back.

"He really knows how to push your buttons, huh?" Rufus asked.

"The man is damn infuriating." Lucy replied, folding her arms across her chest.

A few seconds later Wyatt reappeared in front of them as he tucked his gun back into his coat pocket.

"It's safe, we're alone." He said, looking up at the two of them.

"Good. The sooner we get moving, the better." Lucy replied, standing up as she walked over to the door.

"Here, let me help you out." Wyatt said as he extended his arms up towards her.

"Just crouch down a bit and fall towards me. I'll catch you." He said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You better." She warned as he smiled at her.

"Come on." He said as she let out a deep breathe before allowing herself fall towards him, Wyatt grabbing her gently around the waist as he lifted her up and set her down gently beside him.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked, his hands lingering slightly longer then they needed to around her waist.

"I. . .Thank you." Lucy replied, her face slightly flushed.

"Anytime." Wyatt said, giving her a small smile as he stared into her warm brown eyes.

Rufus watched the exchange from the Lifeboat as he couldn't help but roll his eyes. There was obviously something going on between the two of them, didn't take a genius to see that. The only problem was that he was losing a bet that he'd made earlier that day with Jiya. . .

* * *

 _Flashback to earlier that day. . ._

 _"Hey Rufus, hold up a minute." Rufus turned around to see Jiya coming walking towards him as he was just getting ready to climb into the Lifeboat._

 _"Hey, what's up?" He asked, pausing for a moment as she stopped in front of him._

 _"So what's the deal with Wyatt and Lucy?" Jiya asked curiously as she folded her arms across her chest._

 _"What do you mean?" Rufus began as she rolled her eyes at him._

 _"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't see it. They totally have a thing for each other." She said._

 _"Even if they did, I think it's a bit more complicated then that. Lucy's engaged to a man she doesn't know and Wyatt's still looking for his wife's killer. I don't think either one of them is ready for whatever's happening." Rufus replied._

 _"Meh, minor details. It won't stop them. Want to make a bet on how long it takes for this to become a thing?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as he couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastic she was._

 _"Okay, you're on. I bet you this doesn't become a thing until all their issues get resolved. There's no way it's going to happen already, they barely know each other." Rufus argued._

 _"Well I think something's going to happen either during this mission or after it." Jiya replied._

 _"So what's the wager?" Rufus asked._

 _"The usual?" She said as Rufus grinned._

 _"You're on." He replied as she grinned back at him._

 _"Oh you are so going to lose." She said._

 _"Oh really? Pretty sure I've got the better track record. What am I? 13 for 15?" Rufus teased._

 _"Well not this time. I know these things Rufus and this is a sure thing." She replied._

 _"Whatever you say Jiya. Guess we'll find out one way or another when we get back. I should go though, I need to start checking over things before Wyatt and Lucy get here." Rufus said as she nodded her head._

 _"Okay. Just. . .come back in one piece? I'd hate to have to celebrate by myself." She said, giving him a warm smile as he nodded his head._

 _"I'll do my best. Wouldn't want to miss the look on your face when I win again." He said as she rolled her eyes, reaching her arm over as she shoved him playfully._

 _"Get out of here. See you when you get back." She replied as he nodded his head._

 _"See you soon." He replied before turning around and climbing into the time machine. . . ._

* * *

Now. . .

Rufus snapped out of his train of thought as he looked down at Lucy and Wyatt who were still standing there.

"Hey Wyatt, you going to help me down like that?" He asked in amusement as Wyatt turned to look at him.

"Sure, trade outfits with Lucy and I'll lift you right out." Wyatt replied, a smirk on his face.

"I think I'll pass." Rufus said as he climbed out on his own.

"So, where are we and what's the plan?" He asked as Lucy took a look around.

"Ipswich Road should be five miles east from our position. Once we reach it we'll follow it five miles north and it should lead us to Salem Town." Lucy said as Rufus looked at her in disbelief.

"We have to walk ten miles?" Rufus asked.

"If we landed any closer we'd run the risk of exposing ourselves to the villagers. This. . ." She began as she gestured at the Lifeboat.

". . . . doesn't exactly blend in and seeing as how we're trying to avoid detection, I figured the further away the better." Lucy finished.

"You guys really should have invented a cloaking device or something. It would make this a hell of a lot. . ." Wyatt trailed off as he looked at Rufus who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You did create one but only for the Mothership." Wyatt said accusingly.

"We didn't think the Lifeboat would need it!" Rufus replied defensively.

"When we get back we're having a little chat with Mason about getting us one of those." Wyatt said.

"Alright we've got a bit of a hike in front of us, we can talk about this on the way." Lucy said as she gathered up her skirts and began heading away from the Lifeboat.

"Hey Lucy?" Wyatt called out as she turned to face him.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"East is that way." He answered as he pointed in the opposite direction from which she was travelling.

"I. . .totally knew that." Lucy replied hastily as she headed towards them, a smirk on Wyatt's face.

"Sure you did." He replied as she glared at him before walking past him.

Wyatt chuckled softly as he headed off after her, Rufus following close behind him as the three of them began their long trek towards town. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hi Guys, I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and apologize for the long wait between updates. I've been extremely busy with job applications and so this story took a bit of a backseat for a while but I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I just want to add that this story takes place before The Watergate Tape episode, so I'll be mixing some of the things that happened from the episode into my story. Also, for all you history buffs, I'll be talking about Proctor's Tavern in this chapter and while it was closed down after the death of John Proctor, I'm going to pretend that it wasn't for the purpose of my story.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours later . . .

"Please tell me that we're almost there." Rufus groaned as the three of them continued walking down Ipswich Road, heading towards town.

"Getting tired there Rufus?" Wyatt asked a grin on his face as he looked over at him.

"Uh yeah, I am. Unlike you I'm not accustom to walking ten miles on a daily basis. How did people live like this? It's infuriating! This trip would have taken us minutes if we'd be travelling by car." Rufus grumbled.

"Not your kind of century, huh?" Lucy asked, a small smile on her face as she watched him shake his head vehemently to the side.

"Hell no. I am twenty first century guy all the way. I like the comforts that technology has brought us. Running water, electricity, medical facilities where the doctors actually know what they're doing and you won't die from a simple cold. . ." he began.

". . .and then of course there's the internet, cellphones, Netflix. . .you know, the basics." he finished, a sheepish grin on his face as Wyatt was shaking his head and Lucy was laughing.

"We'll be back there soon enough, don't worry." Lucy said reassuringly as she came to a stop, Wyatt and Rufus following suit.

"There, you see that building off in the distance?" she asked, pointing ahead at a two story wooden building that was just visible through the trees.

"That should be Proctor's Tavern which means we're half a mile south of Salem Town." she explained.

"Thank God. Maybe we can grab some food, I'm starving." Rufus said.

"We should keep moving, we can stop once we've found Flynn." Wyatt replied as Lucy shook her head sideways.

"No, Rufus is right. I think we should go into the Tavern. We know that Flynn's here but we have no idea where. He could be in Salem Town or Village and it will take way too long to find him if we start searching blindly. Our best bet would to be go into the Tavern and talk to the owner. They'll know if someone unusual has passed through town." Lucy said.

"Fine. Who owns the tavern?" Wyatt asked as the three of them began walking towards it.

"The Tavern belonged to John Proctor. He was a wealthy businessman who inherited large amounts of property from his father, the tavern as well. He was married three times and had a total of eighteen children. . ." she began as Wyatt stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, did you say he had eighteen kids?" he asked in disbelief as Lucy smiled at him.

"Yeah."she replied as Rufus let out a whistle.

"They must have been really bored back then." he said as Lucy laughed.

"It was pretty normal to have a large family back then, although eighteen was exceptionally large. He had four children with his first wife and then she passed away. He remarried soon after and had seven children with his second wife, who also passed away and so he remarried for a third time, having seven more children with his wife, Elizabeth. Unfortunately not all of their children survived, with about eleven of them actually making it to adulthood. It was one of the reasons why they had so many children. As you can imagine life expectancy wasn't very long back then. Another reason to have a large family was so that you would have help running your farm or family business when the children got older. In John Proctor's case, he would manage the farm properties with his sons while his wife Elizabeth and his daughters would run the tavern." she explained.

"Your own personal work force. Nice." Rufus replied.

"Exactly. So this arraignment was working quite well until the witch trials started up. John's third wife, Elizabeth fell under suspicion of witchcraft and was throw in prison. John was adamantly against these trials and so he protested on her behalf, trying everything in his power to save his wife from the noose. This led to him being accused of witchcraft as well. He was found guilty and hung in August of 1692." Lucy said.

"And his wife?" Wyatt asked.

"She was spared but only because she was pregnant." Lucy replied.

"How nice of them." Rufus said sarcastically.

"So then who runs the tavern now? His daughter?" Wyatt asked as Lucy nodded her head.

"His eldest daughter Elizabeth and her husband Thomas took it over soon after his death. On top of that, they were also looking after some of her younger siblings as there was no one else to look after them with her father being dead and her stepmother currently in prison." Lucy said.

"That's a lot to handle." Rufus replied as Lucy nodded.

"She had older siblings that would help out as well but the main responsibility fell to her and Thomas. They had no children of their own, which made it easier for them to look after the kids." Lucy explained.

"So we find her, find out if she's seen Flynn kicking around and stop him from doing whatever it is he's doing. Done." Wyatt said as the three of them had reached the tavern, Wyatt taking a step towards the door.

"Hold on there a minute." Lucy said, grabbing his arm as she pulled him back, looking between the two of them.

"You two remember how to speak? I gave you a quick run down of Early Modern English on the way here, are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Aye." Wyatt replied as Rufus shrugged.

"I highly doubt I'm going to be the one doing the talking. That's your husband's job." He replied, a smile on his face as he watched Lucy flush. Man she got flustered easily. . . .

"I. . .just. . .let's go." she replied, pushing past them as she pushed open the door to the Tavern, the three of them stepping inside. . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Thanks for your patience everyone. I'll be putting the next chapter up shortly, I promise. Just trying to make it as accurate as I can, so it's taking a little while to get some of the minor details done. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The tavern was fairly simplistic in design as they stood in the entrance way of the main floor. To their immediate left was a corner table with a fireplace a few feet behind it. To their right was the main dining area. It was an open concept room with square tables and chairs spread out across the floor.

The bar itself was located directly in front of them against the back wall. It wasn't the typical long bar that had come to be associated with modern day taverns but was a cage bar instead. It essentially formed a small room against the back wall with a high counter top. Bars would extend from the counter top to the ceiling, forming a cage, with a small window for the bartender to stand at. Then after last call they could seal the bar off completely by closing the window, ensuring that no one could steal the liquor that was behind the bar. There was a door behind the bar that led to a private room where the bartender would emerge from when they were ready to serve drinks.

To the left of the bar was a staircase leading to the second floor while to the right of the bar, a little further down the wall, was set of double doors that led to the kitchen.

It was extremely busy in the tavern tonight as almost every table was full, filled mainly with white men, both young and old, as they appeared to be engaged in heated conversations, creating a steady hum in the room. The barmaids were being kept busy as they were moving from table to table, bringing food and refreshing drinks.

"And once again I'm the only black man in the room. Terrific." Rufus muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as the three of them were getting a few stares.

"If we want to avoid drawing attention I should probably wait outside. . ." he began as Lucy spun around to face him, shaking her head vehemently to the side.

"No, absolutely not. You are not waiting out there by yourself. You're much safer in here with us, trust me."she replied as Rufus saw a look of fear flash across her face.

"Do I want to know what's got you so spooked?" he asked as Lucy let out a deep breath.

"Slave traders. It didn't matter if you were a free man or . . . belonged to someone else. They'd take whoever they could find, so wandering around by yourself right now is out of the question. It's just. . .it's just best you stay close." she said, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"Fantastic. Have I told you already how much I hate this century?" Rufus grumbled as a barmaid started towards them. stopping in front of them as she gave them a smile. She looked young, no older than twenty, with dark curly brown hair tucked underneath a white cap. She was dressed in a similar fashion to Lucy but her clothes were a little more tattered and a dull brown color.

She was petite girl, short as well as thin, had a small round face with rosy cheeks and bright green eyes.

"Good morrow to you sir. I offer my humble apology for the wait. We art busy in hither tonight as thou can see." she said, smiling shyly at Wyatt.

"Tis no problem. Is there anything available? We hath traveled quite far and are very hungry." he asked, flashing her a smile as she blushed ever so slightly. Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes as she fought back a quick pang of jealousy at the interaction. Completely irrational? Sure, but it was still there. Which irritated her even more. . .

"Alloweth me see what I can doth. The barmaid said, walking away hastily as Wyatt looked over at Lucy and Rufus.

"What?" he said defensively as Rufus was chuckling.

"Must be nice having women do whatever you want by just smiling at them." he replied.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help us out. Besides, how is it any different than Lucy flirting with Ian Fleming to get him to help us?" Wyatt replied shooting a glance over at Lucy and grinning as she was looking at him with an indignant expression on her face.

"I did no such thing, he was flirting with me!" she protested as she folded her arms across her chest, Wyatt raising an eyebrow at her.

"I. . ." She faltered slightly as she looked over at Rufus was also looking at her skeptically.

"Okay fine. Maybe I flirted a _little_ to get him to help us." she admitted.

"But can you blame me? He was charming and dashing and those eyes. . . ." she trailed off, a small smile on her face as she was reminiscing while the grin slowly faded off of Wyatt's face.

Truth be told, he'd been a little jealous when Fleming had been hitting on Lucy. It had sent his protective gear into overdrive watching Fleming try and put the moves on her and he hadn't liked it one bit. For some reason ever since he'd met Lucy he'd felt this overwhelming desire to protect her, to keep her safe that went far beyond his duty as a soldier. He didn't know what it all meant yet but for now, he needed to push these feelings aside if he wanted to stay focused on stopping Flynn once and for all. Once they did that then maybe he could figure out just what Lucy meant to him. . .

"Alright, can we just get back to the matter at hand please?" Wyatt interrupted, snapping Lucy out of her reverie as she cleared her throat, nodding her head in agreement.

"You're right, we need to focus." Lucy replied as the young barmaid reappeared, standing in front of them once more.

"Thither is a table over there. . ." she began, pointing off to a table to their right, tucked away in a corner.

"Wilt. . ." she trailed off, looking over at Rufus and then back to Wyatt.

". . .he beest eating with thee? Tis most unusual." she said as Wyatt tensed up at the comment, anger beginning to build.

Lucy could see that he was about to say something that he'd most likely regret and so she slide her arm through his, gently squeezing his arm to remind him to take a breath as she looked at the young barmaid.

"He wilt. He is our servant and travels everywhere with us. My husband and I are quite fond of him." She replied, emphasizing husband as the young woman's face fell slightly.

Rufus couldn't help but smile slightly at Lucy's passive aggressiveness. She might appear timid at times but she was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"I see. Wend ahead and taketh a seat. I'll beest with thee at which hour I can." She replied as she hurried off towards the kitchens.

"Look you guys, I understand how . . . troubling their attitudes are but we can't let it get to us. Let's just grab a seat and focus on finding Elizabeth okay?" Lucy replied softly as Rufus nodded his head.

"Alright, let's do this. The sooner we find Flynn, the sooner we get out of this hellhole." he replied.

"Agreed." Wyatt said as the three of them began to walk towards their table.

As they began to approach it, an older man suddenly stood up from his table and stepped into the aisle, blocking their path. His eyes were bloodshot as he was swaying ever so slightly on his feet, displaying signs of being intoxicated. He wore an outfit similar to Wyatt's but was dressed in navy blue. He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders, a pudgy face and small, beady brown eyes.

"If thee wilt excuse us. . ." Wyatt began, making a motion to move past him but the man wouldn't move out of the way. He stood his ground, a smirk on his face as he looked over Wyatt's shoulder at Rufus.

"Thee art early. The auction for slaves isn't until next week." He replied, his voice slightly slurred. Rufus looked down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact as he clenched his fists tightly at his side. As much as he wanted to sock this jackass in the mouth, he knew the mission came first and so he kept himself in check.

Wyatt, on the other hand, did not as he had had enough and he was going to do something about it. He knew Lucy had warned them to remain calm and not let it get to them but this was too much. . .

He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, pulling him towards him.

"What didst thee say?" Wyatt demanded angrily, the man turning to look at Lucy.

"Woman control thine husband!"" He demanded as Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" She began but was interrupted by a female voice calling out to them.

"What is going on hither? I wilt not has't fighting in mine tavern!"

Lucy and Rufus turned to see a young woman coming walking towards them hastily, an angry expression on her face. A man trailed quickly behind her, as he appeared to be about the same age.

"This man insulted mine servant and mine wife." Wyatt explained as he let go of the man, giving him a slight shove backwards.

"He doesn't belong in hither." The man sneered, pointing towards Rufus.

"The only person who doesn't belong in hither is thee. Thee art clearly intoxicated and it's time for thee to wend. If thee don't leeveth, mine husband Thomas wilt throweth thee out." The young woman replied, gesturing towards the man standing next to her as he folded his arms across his chest, leveling a glare at the drunk man.

The drunk man put his hands in the air, pushing past all of them as he made his way towards the exit, grumbling and muttering as he went.

The young woman turned to face them, an apologetic look on her face.

She looked to be in her mid to late twenties with blonde hair that hung lose in waves past her shoulders as she had no cap on to cover her head. She was tall and thin, with a heart shaped face, soft chin and sharp, piercing blue eyes.

Her husband was tall as well, around six feet, and muscular. He had a square face, ridiculously well defined cheekbones and a strong, sturdy jawline. He had dark brown hair, warm brown eyes and a small scar just above his left eyebrow.

"I apologize for that man's behavior. Not all of us think bethink like him." She said, offering an apologetic smile as she looked at the three of them.

"Tis no worry." Wyatt replied, giving her a warm smile in response.

"If't b true thee needeth anything, just asketh." She replied as she turned to walk away.

"Actually we doth. Art thee Elizabeth Very by chance?" Lucy asked hastily as the young woman turned around to face them once again.

"Aye, that's me. What of it?" She asked.

"We wast hoping to speaketh with thee actually." Lucy replied.

"And who art thou?" Thomas interrupted, folding his arms across his chest defensively as the couple looked at the three of them.

Lucy and Wyatt exchanged slightly panicked looks as they hadn't come up with names yet. Slight oversight on their part. . .

"Mine name is. . . " Wyatt began, trailing off as he struggled to come up with a name. Suddenly an idea popped into his head that he knew Lucy wasn't going to like, but he couldn't wait any longer.

". . . .Darrin Stephens. This is mine wife Samantha. . ." Wyatt began, gesturing at Lucy as she was trying extremely hard not to glare angrily at him, forcing a smile instead as she looked at Elizabeth and Thomas.

". . .and our servant Rufus." Wyatt finished as Rufus placed a hand over his mouth, trying to hide a smile.

"I'm a sheriff from a neighboring village. We art looking for a dangerous criminal that has escaped and believe that he hath come here. We wast hoping to speaketh with thee to see if thee might beest able to help us findeth him but I'd rather we talk in private so as not to beest overheard." Wyatt explained, Elizabeth and Thomas exchanging wary looks before looking back at the three of them.

"Alright. Followeth us into the kitchen. We can talk more in thither." Elizabeth replied as Wyatt nodded, the three of them trailing after Elizabeth and Thomas as they led them towards the kitchen. . .


	9. Chapter 9

In the kitchen. . .

There was a large square table in the corner of the kitchen as Elizabeth gestured for them to take a seat. Rufus sat down first, followed by Lucy and then Wyatt as Elizabeth and her husband took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Please pray pardon to me what is going on." Elizabeth asked as Wyatt let out a deep breath before beginning.

"The man we art looking for his name is Garcia Flynn. He escaped from our custody a few weeks ago and we has't been tracking him ever since. He's manipulative and ruthless, willing to killeth whoever gets in his way to receiveth what he wanteth." Wyatt began as Thomas had an incredulous look on his face, looking back and forth between Wyatt, Lucy and Rufus.

"And thee art chasing after him with thy wife and servant? Is it not too dangerous for them? Doth thee care that little for their safety?" h asked, causing Wyatt to pause for a moment. He hadn't really thought of it before. He knew what they were doing was risky, sure, but he'd never really worried about the safety of Lucy and Rufus. They seemed fairly capable and so his main focus had usually been on stopping Flynn, not protecting them.

A wave of guilt flooded him as he realized how selfish he'd been. He hadn't wanted to get close to either of them. He'd wanted to do the job by eliminating Flynn as fast as possible and then return to his self-loathing, where he'd drink himself into a stupor and obsess over finding Jessica's killer but now. . .The more they went out, the more he realized he could no longer keep doing that. He didn't want to do that. Rufus and Lucy were good people. They made a great team and . . . he needed to focus on protecting them just as much as he did on finding and eliminating Flynn. He cared about them and needed to do a better job of showing that.

Suddenly he felt a hand over top of his, turning his head to the right to see Lucy reaching over and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

She then gave him a small smile before turning to face Elizabeth and Thomas.

"We chose to be here. Mine husband hath not put us in danger. We didst that all by ourselves." she began, removing her hand from his as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Flynn is a danger to all. I could not stand back and alloweth mine husband taketh him on all by himself. We, the three of us, art a team. We worketh better together then we doth alone." she finished as she looked over at Wyatt and Rufus.

"And I could not doth my work without them." Wyatt replied, looking over at the two of them momentarily before focusing on Lucy, his blue eyes meeting her brown.

"Mine wife is the kindest, most intelligent woman I has't ever met. I cannot count the number of times she has't saved my life due to her sharp wits. She is supportive and hath an incredible amount of faith in me, even when I don't. I am incredibly blessed to has't her at mine side. I'd . . .I'd be lost without her." Wyatt finished, looking in Lucy's eyes as he felt his pulse quicken slightly as she stared back, her brown eyes slightly wider than usual at his admission. He meant every word he said and wanted to be able to actually tell her these things away from wandering eyes but knew he had to continue on for the moment and so he reluctantly tore his gaze away from her and looked towards Rufus.

"As for mine . . .servant . . . Rufus is one of the bravest people I knoweth. Every time we chase after Flynn he faces the attitudes that thee just saw back in the tavern. He is looked down on, berated, harassed and insulted but yet he continues to fight at my side. To protect the same people that despise him just because of the colour of his skin. Not many people art capable of that and I admire him for it. I knoweth it's not a popular opinion but I care not. I don't see colour, I see heart." Wyatt finished as Rufus had a smile on his face, his eyes a little misty.

""It's. . .unusual, I knoweth but we doth good work. What matters most to us is stopping Flynn ere he hurts more people." Wyatt said, looking at Elizabeth and Thomas.

"Thee seemeth like a valorous sir Darrin. It speaketh well of thee to care so much for they wife and servant. Tis rare to find these days, a man who does so." Thomas replied.

"Thomas and I knoweth what it's like working together. It's nice to see another husband so supportive of his wife. It doesn't befall oft around hither." Elizabeth added, smiling at Lucy as Lucy smiled back.

"Tis equally refreshing for me to see." she replied.

"So wherefore doth thee believeth Flynn hath come here?" Thomas asked as they were getting back to the topic at hand.

"We believeth that he intends to harm the Governor." Lucy replied, a grim look on her face. The smile faded from Elizabeth's face as she looked visible shaken, Thomas placing an arm around her shoulders.

"He. . .he cannot! The Governor hath cometh hither the present day to putteth an end to the witch trials!" She said, her voice rising a pitch.

"Has't thee heard about what's been going on in Salem Town?" Thomas asked.

"A little, aye." Wyatt said.

"Then I shalt beest brief. For months the village hath been terrorized by accusations of witchcraft. Utter nonsense but it hath happened nonetheless, perpetuated by Reverend Samuel Parris and Lt. Governor William Stoughton. It hath resulted in the death of a few and the incarceration of many. Elizabeth's father wast hath killed recently and her step mother is currently in jail." Thomas said.

"I am so sorry." Lucy said gently, looking at Elizabeth sympathetically as Elizabeth nodded her thanks.

"The Governor's wife wast accused and he cameth hither to put an end to it. He wast to talk with Parris and Stoughton about what's been occurring in his absence and to shut down these trials. Art thee saying Flynn wanteth to continue them?" Elizabeth asked.

"It appeareth so." Lucy replied as Elizabeth looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Why? What doest he hath to gain with the continuance of these trials?" She asked.

"We art unsure of that at the moment but what art sure of is that the Governor is in grave danger. Doth thee knoweth whither he might be?" Lucy asked.

"I wast in town earlier, gathering supplies. I overheard some dockhand's saying that some Reverend hadst been sent to greet the Governor, to fetch him on behalf of Parris and Stoughton." Thomas replied as Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus all exchanged worried looks.

"This Reverend . . . what didst he look like?" Lucy asked.

"Tall fellow, dark hair, dark eyes. Hadst a bit of a peculiar accent." Thomas replied.

"Dammit." Wyatt cursed.

"He wast no reverend?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, he wasn't. That was Flynn. He must have masqueraded as a Reverend to get to the Governor. And no one hath heard from the Governor since?" Lucy asked.

"Not a word." Thomas said.

"What doest that mean?" Elizabeth asked as Lucy let out a deep breath.

"It means. . .the Governor is most likely dead. Flynn. . .tends to eliminate people who standeth in his way. I don't hast high hopes that he left the Governor alive." She said gently.

"What doth we do? Without him, Stoughton and Parris wilt continueth the trials! I could loseth my stepmother as well!" Elizabeth said as Lucy could hear the panic in her voice and see the fear in her eyes.

"So Stoughton and Parris stand to gain if the Governor is killed?" Wyatt asked.

"I. . .well, aye. They will continue on with the trials." Elizabeth replied.

"Then they could be working with Flynn." Wyatt replied as Lucy and Rufus nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't beest suprised." Rufus said.

"No, that's treason! I know Stoughton's vindictive and arrogant but this seemeth too far, even for him." Thomas replied.

"Flynn is a master manipulator. It wouldn't taketh much convincing to get them to help him." Lucy replied.

"If this be true, what do we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wilt the Reverend beest preaching tomorrow in church?" Lucy asked as Elizabeth nodded.

"Aye." she replied.

"Then chances are that is whither we'll findeth Flynn. We'll confront him then and help putteth an end to these trials." Lucy said.

"What can we do to help?" Elizabeth asked.

"You've already done more than enough. We don't wanteth to drag thee anymore into troubles." Wyatt said, giving them a polite smile.

"Well thee wilt needeth a lodging to stayeth for the night. We has't two rooms upstairs that thee can use." Elizabeth offered.

"That would beest most kind." Lucy said as Elizabeth smiled.

"Good. I shall went prepare them right now. Go back outside and has't something to consume and drinketh. I wilt let thee know when things are ready." Elizabeth said as she stood up and walked away, heading towards the doors leading to the dining room as she disappeared through them. . . .

* * *

A little while later. . .

Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt sat alone at a table in the dining room as everyone else had left for the night. Elizabeth was just locking up now, giving them a moment to themselves.

"I still can't believe you used Samantha and Derrin as names for us. Bewitched? Really?" Lucy said, taking a sip of her beer as she looked accusingly at Wyatt.

"My Gramps and I used to watch reruns all the time when I was growing up. I thought it was fitting considering what's going on." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip of his drink.

"That's. . .actually kinda sweet." Lucy admitted, taking another swig of beer.

"So seeing as your supposed to be Samantha I think you should show us how you do the nose twitch." Rufus said, a grin on his face as Wyatt's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Oh no. There is no way that is happening!" Lucy protested.

"Oh come on Lucy, you have to! Please!" Wyatt pleaded as she looked at the two of them and the hopeful expressions of their faces.

"Fine but this is only happening once, okay?" She said sternly.

"Absolutely." Wyatt promised as Lucy let out a sigh.

Moving her upper lip from side to side, she mimicked the exact same "nose" twitch that was seen on the show, drawing big smiles out of both of the guys.

"Happy?" She asked as Wyatt nodded.

"Hell yeah." He grinned as she couldn't help but laugh. This was nice. For a moment the three of them could forget about where they really were and just enjoy each other's company.

It didn't last very long however as Elizabeth soon approached their table.

"The rooms art ready if thee art." She said as Lucy nodded, standing up from the table as Wyatt and Rufus did the same.

"Leadeth the way." she replied.

They followed her over towards the stairs as they climbed up about ten of them before they reached a wall, the stairs continuing to their right as they turned and made their way up to the top of them.

At the top of the stairs was a long, narrow hallway that had two doors on the left side.

Elizabeth walked over to the first door as she opened it, the three of them looking inside.

It was pretty plain in design, a twin bed pressed up against a wall with a chair to the right of the bed and a wooden storage chest to the left of it.

"This room is for thy . .is for Rufus." Elizabeth said, catching herself as she looked at the three of them, Rufus giving her a small smile.

"Thank you." he said as she nodded, continuing down the hallway as she approached the second room.

"And this one is for the two of thee." she said, addressing Lucy and Wyatt as she opened the door, the three of them peering inside once more.

It was decorated similarly to Rufus' room but with one small difference.

The bed was a single.

Elizabeth turned to face Lucy and Wyatt, a knowing smile on her face as Lucy realized they'd been given the smaller bed on purpose, a blush making it's way to her cheeks.

"It might beest a small bed but thee art married! Lest I sure the two of thee wilt findeth a way to beest comfortable tonight." she said as it only made Lucy blush even more.

"Right. Married." Wyatt replied weakly, giving her a nervous smile.

"Thomas and I wilt cometh around in the morning. We can showeth thee into town and to whither the church is. Until then, have a good night." Elizabeth said before turning around and walking away, disappearing from view as she headed down the stairs.

"Rufus. . ." Lucy began as her and Wyatt turned to face him.

"Come on man." Wyatt added as they both looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh no, you two have fun sorting that one out. I'm going to enjoy sleeping on my nice, roomy, most likely bed bug ridden mattress." he said as he was slowly backing up towards his room.

"Fine." Lucy grumbled as Rufus couldn't help but get one last shot in.

"Oh and by the way, the walls looked pretty flimsy so if you guys could just make sure you keep it down. . ." he began as Lucy looked mortified, Wyatt narrowing his eyes at Rufus as he looked like he was going to throttle him.

"Rufus!" he barked, lunging towards him as Rufus let out a laugh, quickly disappearing into his room before Wyatt could reach him.

Wyatt turned to face Lucy as they both stared awkwardly at one another for a minute.

"So. . .uh. . .after you?" he offered as she gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks." she replied as they headed into the room, walking over to the bed as they stared down at it before looking back up at each other.

This wouldn't be too awkward . . .right?


End file.
